Capturing Kisses
by MysticEchoes
Summary: Phoenix is apart of the Teen Titans. She is special though. She is a witch and helps the team fight the many villains they go up against. Until she is captured by an apprentice of Slade. Slade has been waiting her as his apprentice ever since he laid eyes on her. She is incredibly powerful. What does Red X have to do with it? Pairings: Phoenix/? Robstar BBRae and maybe CyBee c:


**Author's Note:** This is my first Teen Titans Fan Fiction EVER! I love Teen Titans, and Teen Titans Go!, but I love the original better. It was less childish, and more crime-ish.. This is a story with an OC, but she will not fall in love with BB, Robin or Cyborg. I will have RobStar, because I LOVE that ship, as well as BBRae! :D I do have a question for all of you. Should she fall for Red X, Kid Flash or Speedy? SO, answer that in the review please! I would like some reviews before I post the next chapter. But if not, than okay.. :c. Also, italics mean flashbacks. And, some are thoughts/

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans, and I most likely never will. ;c I do wish to own Greg Cipes! He followed me on twitter. I was excited. C;

Phoenix walked into the common room, glancing toward Beast Boy and Cyborg did the usual. They were arguing on whether to have real meat or tofu for breakfast. She rolled her eyes, walking over to the boys.

"Why don't you two just shut up and make both?" she asked, laughing slightly. Both of the boys looked at her as if they've never thought of the idea, then went back to arguing. She rolled her eyes once more, before walking towards the couch. She smiled and stopped as she saw Robin and Starfire holding hands, a slight blush on both of there faces. They were occupying the couch.

Starfire and Robin had started dating in Tokyo before Phoenix had became a Titan. She thought of them as the cutest couple. They barely left each other's side. She only wished for a relationship like that. She watched as Robin leaned over giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Starfire blushed even more.

She walked back over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she continued to watch the boys.

"Looks like I'm stuck here with you, boys." she said. She looked at them. They continued fighting, not even noticing that she had said something. This was starting to get really annoying.

She stepped in between them, "You," she said pointing to Beast Boy, "just make the tofu!" she said, as she heard Cyborg huff. Beast Boy's face immediately lit up.

"Why does the grass stain get what he wants?" Cyborg asked, a hint of anger in his tone. Phoenix rose her eyebrow.

"Tinny, honestly, when does he ever get want he wants? Plus, you didn't let me finish," she said, looking at him. Cyborg glared at his nickname.

"Tiny, didn't I tell you to stop calling me Tinny?" he asked, using her nickname. He grinned at her. He knew she didn't like her nickname, but she figured as long as he called her Tiny, she'd call him Tinny. It was sort of their thing.

"Quit calling me Tiny, and it will stop." she said, glancing over Cyborg's shoulder noticing Beast Boy cooking already. She chuckled, shaking her head before looking back at Cyborg.

"Never going to happen." he said, turning around. His mouth immediately dropped. Beast Boy was almost completely down making his tofu bacon and eggs. Beast Boy grinned real big as he flipped a piece of tofu bacon. Phoenix laughed a little, grabbing a piece before sticking it in her mouth.

"It's not as bad as you think, Tinny." she said, grinning. He glared once again, walking toward the couch. He turned on the game station, before grabbing a controller.

"Aw, Tinny. Don't be upset." she said, walking over and sitting beside him. She put her arm around his shoulders. He stared at his game, pressing the buttons fiercely. She could tell he was mad. She sighed, taking her arm away from him. She looked over to the other side of the couch noticing that Robin and Star were gone. She knew were they were. Their favorite place. The roof.

Robin sat beside his girlfriends, watching the sun rise more than it already had. He had his hand securely wrapped around hers. He glanced over to her, watching her face as she watched the sun. She looked so happy. He liked to see her this way. Her eyes glistened in the sun. He hadn't realized he was staring until Starfire had said something.

"Robin? Is there something on my face?" she asked, innocently. He laughed a bit, before responding.

"No, Star." he said, smiling at her. She looked confused.

"Then why must you stare at my face?" she asked. He placed his hand on her face softly.

"I was staring at you because you are beautiful," he started, "I love it when you get excited about things because it makes you so happy. When you're happy, I'm happy." he finished, kissing her softly on the lips. She responded by kissing him back. After a minute, they pulled away.

"Thank you, Robin." she said, smiling widely. She leaned her head against his shoulder, causing him to rest his head on hers. Starfire smiled more as she watched the sun again.

Beast Boy quickly finished his breakfast, as he ran back to his room. He had decided to wait until after breakfast to take a shower this morning. He searched through his messy room, finding a uniform that seemed at least partially clean. He grabbed his shampoo, and made his way down the hallway to the one bathroom that the Titans Tower had. He felt his shoulder runt into something, knocking him and the other person down immediately. He shook his head, looking over to see Raven on the ground along with her book. The book was torn. He gulped.

"Uh, heh, sorry Rae." he said, standing up quickly. He offered his hand to her, but she refused. She picked up her book, her eyes automatically glowing. Her anger had gotten the best of her once again.

"BEAST BOY!" she yelled, causing the light above them to shatter. Beast Boy flinched. "This was a new book." she said through gritted teeth. Beast Boy knew he was in trouble now. Raven and her books were like Cyborg with his car.

"I said I was sorry." he mumbled. She glared at him, the red in her eyes disappearing. She tried to control her emotions. She breathed in and out slowly.

"JUST.. Go." she said, closing her eyes. She needed to meditate. "Also, quit calling me Rae. I told you not to." she said. She was still angry. Beast Boy left immediately. She glanced back, watching him walk into the bathroom. She rubbed her forehead, as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup, pouring the already made herbal tea into it, before walking back to her room.

Once in her room, she took a sip of the tea, sitting it gently on the table beside her bed. She levitated herself into her usual sitting position, her cape fluttering softly behind her. She calmed herself, muttering the words, 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' to herself. It calmed her more as she started to meditate.

Beast Boy walked to the bathroom after his encounter with Raven. He felt bad. He had to think of a way to make it up to her. He didn't like it when she was mad at him. _I could buy her new books?_ he thought. _No, I don't have the money for that._ He couldn't think of anything. With Raven, it was hard to find things that she liked, or that she would at least sort of like.

He sighed, turning the water off. He got out, wrapping the towel around his lower half. He looked in the mirror, staring at his complexion. He didn't think to highly of himself and his green skin. Plus, his fang. What girl would like that? He sighed again, tossing his wet hair around a bit. He grabbed his uniform and quickly changed, before ruffling his hair with his wet towel.

He walked back into the common room, taking a seat in between Phoenix and Cyborg. He grabbed a controller as Cyborg added him to the game. They were playing Mega Racers 3. It was they new hit game in Jump City. Cyborg had always beat him, but he still tried.

Phoenix stood up, deciding that watching the game was boring. It always ended the same way. Cyborg's victory was Beast Boy's loss. She walked into the elevator, and pressed the button signaling it to go down to the first floor. She could just fly off the roof, but she didn't want to disturb Robin and Star.

She walked down to the pier, glancing out at the water. It was beautiful. The water moved slowly as the sun beamed down on it. She walked to the end of one of the docks, placing her feet in the water, while sitting on the dock. She thought of the team and how they had changed her.

_Phoenix walked along the sidewalk, as she returned to her home. She had went out to get a few things from the store, but she returned with nothing. She didn't know what to get. Her mother was the one who usually did the shopping, but since she had died two months ago, Phoenix had to take care of herself. She didn't tell anyone about her mother dying in fear of her being put in a girls home, or in a foster home. _

_She usually took the long way home, but today, she decided to cut through the allies her and her brother had once taken on their way home. Her brother had died in the war a year ago. She walked down the first ally, remembering the two little kids who had once walked down it. She turned down the next, feeling as though someone was following her. She turned quickly, checking behind her, but seeing nothing. She turned forward to run into a chest full of metal. She looked up to see a man. He had on a black and orange mask, with only one eye showing. His suit was grey and black. She stepped back a little, feeling fear. He laughed evilly as she began to run in the opposite way, but he was still there._

_Phoenix gasped, turning away, but he was there as well. He threw her back against the wall. She immediately fell to the ground, cringing in pain. That surely would leave a bruise. The man started to walk toward her. Phoenix whispered a small spell sending the evil man backwards. She quickly got to her feet, and ran down another ally, coming to a dead end. She stopped, looking around for somewhere to hide. She hid behind boxes, hoping they would hide her._

_"Silly little girl." the man said, lifting the boxes. He lifted her to her feet, throwing her back with his hand around her neck. She gagged, trying to speak so that she could say a spell. She couldn't. His hand tightened, he face turning slightly blue. He slammed her head against the wall. She passed out immediately. _

_"Slade." came from the distance. He turned quickly, seeing Robin close behind. Robin glared, "Titans GO!" he yelled, commanding the rest of his team to commence action. Starfire shot her bolts, sending Slade flying. Cyborg quickly shot his cannon before grabbing the girl that Slade was once holding against her will. He held her limp body in his arms, wondering if she was still alive. They'd have to take her back to the infirmary to check her vitals and everything else. _  
_Cyborg walked back to where Raven and BB were standing. Her looked over to the couple, watching them fight. Slade was thrown back once again._

_"Until next time, Titans. I will get her." Slade threatened before disappearing. Robin threw his fist into the ground. He had gotten away again. He and Starfire walked back to the rest of the team. Starfire gasped as she saw the bruises on the girls neck. Robin stepped forward, looking up at Cyborg._

_"Take her to the Tower." he said, walking to his R-cycle. He jumped on, and drove off. The rest of the Titans could tell he was pissed about Slade getting away. He just needed time to cool off. Cyborg took the girl back to the tower in the T-car, with the rest of the Titans. _

_When they got to the tower, Raven and Cyborg took the girl to the infirmary, healing her up as much as they could. Raven used her healing power to heal most of the bruises. She didn't know about the one on her back. They had told Starfire and Beast Boy to make her something to drink and eat. While they were in the kitchen doing that, the others waited for the girl to wake._

_Phoenix woke with a gasp, making both Raven and Cyborg jump a bit. Cyborg was falling asleep, but as soon as Phoenix woke up, he snapped up. Phoenix looked at the two before muttering a spell which made a hole in the wall. She flew up, feeling slightly dizzy. She flew to the hole, trying to get out, bit it was blocked by a black shield. She looked over to the half-robot and girl, noticing the girl was the one who was blocking her. She was a witch too? _

_The half-robot looked surprised. "Who are you?" Phoenix asked the two of them. The girl with the powers looked up at her, "We are the Titans." she said, keeping her shield up. _

_"The Titans?" she questioned, looking from one to the other. She'd never heard of them. _

_"Yeah, ya know. We protect the city." the robot said, standing up. Phoenix stepped back, feeling unsafe. _  
_"I meant your names." she said, looking down. "Why should we tell you ours if we don't know yours?" the girl asked. Phoenix gave her a soft glare._

_"It's.. Phoenix." she said, thinking of her powers. She felt the necklace that was around her neck. It was in the shape of a phoenix with a small red gem in the middle of it. "Now, yours?" she asked, while playing with the necklace._

_"Cyborg." said the robot. Figures. He was part robot and part human. He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She accepted it, smiling softly. The girk watched._

_"I'm Raven." she said in a monotone voice. She didn't offer her hand. Phoenix nodded._

_"It's nice to meet you both." _

_"You too, Tiny." Cyborg said. Tiny? Cyborg only called her this because she was small. She was Raven's height, and petite. _

_Phoenix looked confused, but she replied, "Okay, Tinny." she said, smiling softly. Well, he was part robot._

Phoenix was snapped back from her memory by the beeping on her communicator. That signaled trouble. She smiled before heading back to the tower quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, flying through the door. All the Titans were in the common room. Slade's face was on the monitor.

"Phoenix, it's great to see you again." he said, looking her up and down. Phoenix glared. He was practically staring at her.

"Shut up." she said, glaring even more. "I don't like you, therefore, don't speak to me." she said, walking to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of Raven's herbal tea, drinking it slowly. She watched as all of the Titans stared at her.  
"What?" she asked, looking back and forth between the five. "I really don't like him." she said, taking a sip.

"My dear, wasn't the water nice?" he asked her. She could hear the grin in his voice. Was he at the pier? When she was there? She glared at him again.


End file.
